And That's How
by Malec's Daughter
Summary: The cliche mortals meet demigods oneshots. Most of them are most likely not going to be Percabeth because I want to try other demigods. Also, most are going to be high school where people realize something different about the demigods they think they know. *I am open to any one-shots you want me to do. Rated T just in case.* Spoilers for BoO in some one-shots.
1. One-shot 1

**Author's Note**

**Hey, so this is my new story. It's just a series of one-shots about mortals meeting the demigods. I know its cliché, but I like these stories. This is going to be very random updates; I will only update when I have inspiration for an idea. I will gladly take requests for one-shots or any ideas you have.**

**Anyway, I will update my other story, 'Pirates' soon, but I start school tomorrow, so I don't know when.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nico, Jason, Piper, Percy, or Annabeth but I do own Kara, Mikaela, Lexi, and Ethan.**

* * *

**One-shot #1: The 'Big Three's' Girlfriends are… REAL?!**

**Kara's P.O.V**

I sashay down the hall with my friends Mikaela and Lexi at my side when I spot my crush standing with his other friends. My crush's name is Percy Jackson and he is the most popular guy at Goode High School, though he doesn't know it. He is part of the group we call the 'Big Three' which consist of him, Jason Grace, and Nico di Angelo. They are all hot, friendly, athletic, and single. Well, Jason and Percy claim they have girlfriends and all three have turned down every girl that asks them out; including me.

Nico is the youngest of the three. He is a freshman while Percy and Jason are juniors. Nico has really pale skin, almost deathly pale, black hair that always looks like he just got out of bed, and dark eyes. Everyone is afraid of him; he gives off this aura of fear. Nico also wears black clothes every day, a silver skull ring, and most of the time wears an aviator's jacket.

Jason has electric blue eyes, tidy, military cropped blond hair, and a small scar on the corner of his lip which is very cute. He has an athletic build, having muscular and tanned arms; he also has a tattoo, a picture of an eagle with SPQR and twelve lines. Jason is tall, an inch taller than Percy Jackson who is 6'0.

Percy is the hottest of them all with his jet black hair and bright sea green eyes. He is very fit, muscular, and lean, like Nico and Jason. He has a tattoo like Jason's, but with a trident and SPQR. He smells like the sea, is completely oblivious, and looks like a skater and troublemaker. He will be mine. I can get any boy I want, but him and his friends.

"Girls, you ready to get us some dates?" I ask Lexi and Michaela. They nod and we saunter up to them. They are standing by their lockers talking about random stuff. Lexi goes up to Nico and Michaela goes up to Jason, while I walk up to Percy and run my finger down his arm.

"Hey Neeks," Lexi coos.

"Don't call me that," is Nico's reply.

"What do you guys want?" Jason sighs, shutting his locker.

"We were wondering if you want to go on a triple date on Friday." I reply. I splay my hands on Percy's chest and try to kiss him.

"Hades no!" exclaims Percy, shoving me away. "I told you, and Jason told you Michaela, we have girlfriends! Well, Nico doesn't," Nico turns bright red and I wonder why, "but Jason and I do!"

"Come on Jay," Michaela begs. "We all know that's not true."

"Tell you what," Nico speaks up. "After school, their girlfriends are picking us up. You can come see that they are real and see why I won't date Lexi." We pout and beg, but finally agree and I decide to gather up some "friends" to witness the Big Three's lies unveiled. Percy will be mine…

* * *

**After school**

Almost the entire school is gathered out front to see the Jason and Percy's "girlfriends" and find out why Nico doesn't date. The Big Three are standing with a guy who has emerald green eyes, neatly combed chestnut brown hair, and a tan. He looks like a jock, but I don't recognize him.

Just then, a silver Mercedes Benz and a light blue Ferrari pull into the parking lot. A tall girl with curly, golden blonde hair who looks tall, fit, and athletic steps out of the Mercedes. She has gray eyes that look as if they can see your soul. She looks like your stereotypical California girl. The Ferrari's driver door opens and a girl with dark tanned skin, chocolate brown hair that is cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided on either side of her hair and eyes that change color like a kaleidoscope going from brown to blue to green steps out.

Percy and Jason's smiles brighten as they stride towards the girls. The blonde dashes towards Percy and jumps on him, giving him a big hug. He twirls her around and they kiss before he puts her down. The other girl hugs Jason and they kiss briefly before joining Percy and the blonde by Nico and the guy standing next to him. I snap my fingers and Lexi and Michaela come to my side. We sashay up to the Big Three and glare at the girls. The whole school is watching us.

"Like, who is that?" I spit out.

"Kara, this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase and Jason's girlfriend Piper McLean." The brunette slaps Percy upside the head. "What the Hades was that for?"

"For mentioning my last name," the brunette snaps.

"Whoa Pipes, calm down," Jason murmurs to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"They're your girlfriends?!" Michaela screeches.

"Yes Michaela," Nico smirks. "Percy and Jason's girlfriends are very real."

"What about you Nikki?" Lexi asks him hopefully. The boy next to Nico glares daggers at her and Nico wraps an arm around his waist.

"Don't call me that," growls Nico. "Lexi, Michaela, Kara, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Percy, and anyone else who is listening, this is my boyfriend Ethan Lemming. Ethan, these are my friends Percy and Jason and their girlfriends Annabeth and Piper." Ethan smiles warmly at them while Nico beams. The six of them then leave, with Percy driving the silver Mercedes Benz, Jason driving the light blue Ferrari, and Nico and Ethan riding in the back of the Benz. I stand there, mouth wide, as they drive off.

_That's how I found out Jason and Percy weren't lying about their girlfriends and Nico is gay._

* * *

**Please review! Also, check out my other story 'Pirates' please. And, if you have any suggestions I am open to them. Thanks!**


	2. One-shots 2 & 3

**Author's Note**

**I really wanted to update last night, but I was really stressed and I started it, but I never finished, so here's the update I meant to put up _last_ night.**

**So this story idea came from Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller. Thanks for the idea! If anyone else has an idea let me know. Sorry about the wait, but school started so I am trying to work out my schedule to actually have time to write.**

**Thank you Cadyn Brewer0Sidelia Miller, sabrina-luna-potter, MyLittleBigBangSwitchAtOlympus (love your username!), Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP, Rm2673, Princess of Flames, .luna, and Green eyes for reviewing! (I am sorry for everyone who's name wouldn't come through correctly. I tried, but it deletes the name.) Reviews mean a lot to me, so please, please, please review!**

**Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan many things would change: Bianca, Beckendorf, Silena, and Zoe would have lived, Rachel would still go to Goode, Annabeth and Percy would've started dating in _The Battle of the Labyrinth_** **after he came back from Ogygia, the list goes on. Sadly, none of that happened, so I am not Rick Riordan.**

****IMPORTANT** in this one, Jason and Annabeth go to school in San Francisco and Percy and Piper go to Goode. Once again, thank you Cady Brewer-Sidelia Miller for the idea!**

* * *

**One Shot #2: So, They're Not Dating?!**

**Jazmine P.O.V**

I watch as Annabeth Chase and Jason Grace walk down the hall of our school, Golden Gate High. They are the most popular kids in our grade and even some seniors want to be their friends. Actually, everyone wants to date them and I don't blame them. Everyone can see that they are totally hot.

Jason looks like a soldier with his electric blue eyes, tidy, military cropped blond hair, and a small scar on the corner of his lip which is very cute. He has an athletic build, having muscular and tanned arms; he also has a tattoo, a picture of an eagle with SPQR and twelve lines. No one knows what the tattoo means and when he's asked about it, he just says it's something he does for camp. Jason is also tall, maybe 6'1. He follows every rule to the tee and talks a lot about honor and doing what's right.

Annabeth, however, looks like your stereotypical California girl with her curly, golden blonde hair and natural tan. She's tall, fit, and athletic which goes along with the stereotypical California girl idea. However, instead of blue eyes, she has stormy grey eyes that look as if they can see your soul. She's extremely smart despite her ADHD and dyslexia, therefore going against the dumb blonde stereotype.

Even though Annabeth and Jason are popular they only talk to each other. There's this deep sadness that you can see in their eyes; the type of sadness that seems to last forever. A lot of the time, I wonder what happened to them. Once I heard Annabeth crying in the bathroom and I had to fight back the urge to ask if she was okay, knowing she would snap that she's fine and then storm off. It happened to a girl named Lydia and Lydia ended up crying because all she was trying to do was be nice.

"Jaz, are you okay?" My boyfriend, Ian, snaps me out of my thoughts. He's sitting next to me, looking extremely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking." I reply, leaning my head back so that it rests on his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" Ian rubs the back of my hand soothingly and I smile at him. My smile turns to a frown though when I notice the school slut saunter up to Jason.

"Them," I nod my head in Annabeth and Jason's direction and without another word, Ian stands up, helps me up, and moves so we can hear the conversation.

"Hello Jay," coos Wilma, the school slut. She has a new boyfriend every week and everyone knows she has her eyes set on Jason.

"Don't call me that," replies Jason.

"Do you wanna come over to my house Friday night? My parents are out-of-town all weekend. We'll have the house to ourselves." Wilma bats her eyelashes as Jason shakes his head.

"Sorry Wilma, I have a date with my girlfriend." Everyone that is listening, which is about three-fourths of our school, gasps when he says that.

"Who is it? Is it that thing you call your friend?" She nods her head in Annabeth's direction and Annabeth laughs, which Wilma is clearly not expecting.

"_Di immortales_," she says after she catches her breath. "Do you really think we are dating?"

"Wait what?" An extremely hot guy walks up followed by a pretty girl. The boy has jet black hair and bright sea green eyes. He is very fit, muscular, and lean, like Jason. I notice he has a tattoo like Jason's, but with a trident instead of an eagle. I wonder if he got it at the mysterious camp Jason and Annabeth are always talking about. The girl has dark tanned skin, chocolate-brown hair that's choppy and uneven with thin strands braided on either side of her hair and eyes that change color like a kaleidoscope going from brown to blue to green.

"Well hello handsome." Purrs Wilma. "What's your name?"

"Seaweed Brain, what are you guys doing here?" Annabeth asks excitedly. Her eyes seem to have lost their sadness and I look at Ian questioningly. He shrugs in response as if to say _I have no clue what is going on_.

"Well, Nico was at camp so instead of coming Friday, we got a ride with him." The guy Annabeth called Seaweed Brain answers.

"Wow Perce, you're actually early for something?" Jason jokes.

"Hey, I can be on time!" Seaweed Brain says indignantly.

"Let's face it Percy," the girl says. "When you are on time is when the Stolls stop doing pranks or my siblings stop gossiping about love." Jason and Annabeth laugh while Percy pouts.

"Who are you guys?" screeches Wilma.

"Oh right, introductions," Jason replies. "Wilma, this is my girlfriend Piper and Annabeth's boyfriend Percy."

"You chose _her_ over me?" Wilma questions angrily.

"I did," Jason says proudly. "She's a hundred times better than you."

"Come on Superman, Wisegirl," Percy interrupts Wilma before she can say anything else. "Pinecone Face and Death Breath are waiting for us at camp." They say good-bye and start to walk away before Annabeth dashes to me.

"Hey Jazmine?" she asks.

"Yes?" I reply cautiously.

"Do you mind catching me up in architecture when I get back? I'm probably going to miss a few days and you're the best in our class."

"Sure," I reply cheerfully. In truth, Annabeth is the best, but I am a close second.

"Thanks! Bye Jazmine, good-bye Ian!" she dashes off to catch up with Percy, Jason, and Piper and they leave Wilma standing there, mouth wide open in shock.

_And that's how I found out Jason and Annabeth aren't dating._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry if it's a little short! I'm hoping to publish another one tonight and I want to update 'Pirates' tomorrow. Also, for those of you who read 'The New War: High School', fanfic olympian has adopted it and if you want to know the ending, read her version.**

* * *

**Yay! Two updates in the same story in one night! I swear on the River Styx I will update 'Pirates' tomorrow. *cue thunder* so I decided to just do two one shots in one chapter because this is so short. So, yeah.**

**So, in this story Clarisse is starting to live with her mom and goes to school in Phoenix, Arizona where she has a reputation as the school bully that has no feelings and cares about no one.**

* * *

**One Shot #3: Miss Tough Girl Has Feelings?!**

**Liam P.O.V**

I was walking down the hall when someone yelled my name. I looked around, trying to find the source then shrugged and continued on. My name is Liam Lee and I am a junior at Desert High in Phoenix, Arizona. I'm a stereotypical nerd. I have dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and wear thick rimmed glasses. I dress nicely and have straight 'A's. I'm president of the chess club and part of the Debate Team. I'm not very athletic and am told I have two left feet.

"Lee!" I hear someone call my last name and turn around only to find the school bully glaring.

"I was calling you, punk!" Clarisse la Rue growls, as she shoves me against the wall. Clarisse is a big, tall girl with long, stringy light brown hair, pig-like brown eyes and is very buff. Her hair is cut short and ragged and she has a permanent sneer on her face.

"S-sorry C-Clarisse," I stutter. I am Clarisse's number one victim and everyone knows it except the teachers. "D-do you w-want s-something?"

"Yes I do," she snarls. "One, I want you to stop stuttering. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," I reply quickly.

"Two, I want you to tutor me," she whispers the next thing and I stare at her, mouth wide.

"You want me to what?" I almost exclaim; Note I say almost. Before I finish my sentence, Clarisse has me pinned against the wall again, my books on the ground.

"Tutor me. And tell anyone about this and I will run you through with a spear. Got it?" I nod weakly and she lets go of me. "Meet me after school in the library. And don't tell anyone." With that, she storms away leaving me to fret about what ambush she might have planned for me.

* * *

**After school in the library**

I am sitting at one of the tables in the library waiting for Clarisse. She arrives a few minutes later and, after checking that the library is vacant, comes over to the table I am at. She sits down across from me and glares at me again. She seems nervous though and I wonder why.

"You gonna tutor me or what?" she snaps and I nod quickly.

"What do you need help with?" I ask. She rummages through her bag and pulls out her history textbook.

"We're supposed to read nine pages in this and answer some stupid questions. Help me with this." She orders gruffly. I nod again and open the book. "Well, you gonna read it or what?"

For half an hour I sit with Clarisse and attempt to get her to read the book. Finally, she leaves and I follow her out of the school, eager to get home. There is still a crowd gathered around and everyone gasps at the sight of us walking out of the school together.

"Whoa, are la Rue and Lee dating?" is whispered around the crowd. Clarisse looks like she's about to respond when a Hispanic kid that I don't know beats her to it.

"I hope not. After all, she's my girlfriend." He walks through the crowd and hugs Clarisse.

"Chris? What are you doing here? Did Mr. D say you can come?" She asks rapidly. "Is your leg okay?"

"I'm fine Clarisse. And remember, the leg wound is your fault."

"Yeah, well next time don't try and steal money from me." She retorts. They walk away, still bantering, leaving us stand there, mouths gaping. At the sight of the school bully, the girl who has no feelings, showing a side we have never seen.

_That's how I found out that even bullies like Clarisse have feelings._

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. One-shot 4

**Author's Note**

**And here's another one-shot! Hope you like it!**

**Thanks Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP and Princess of Flames for reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**In this one, Clarisse, Percy, Nico, and Leo go to rival schools. Clarisse is the bully; Leo is the loser who gets bullied; Percy is the most popular guy; Nico is the loner. In this one, all four are friends and Nico's gotten over his crush on Percy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Rick Riordan owns Clarisse, Nico, Percy, Leo, Matt, and Tyson. But, I own everyone else. YAY!**

* * *

**One Shot #4: The Bully, the Popular, the Loner, the Loser**

**Dominic P.O.V**

I sit in the back row with my friend, Leo, as the other schools come in. Our school, Western High, is hosting its annual swim meet. The three other schools are Goode High School, Desert High, and Hollywood High. Leo is fiddling with some pipe cleaners and a bunch of other stuff, building something. Leo's my only friend here; we are both losers and we both get bullied a lot. I try to stick up for Leo, but every time I do, he always tells me 'Don't stand up for me. Once they meet my other friends, they'll run away screaming.'

"So Leo, you said your other friends are here?" I ask casually.

"Yeah," Leo confirms. "Percy is the captain of Goode's swim team, Clarisse goes to Desert High, and Nico goes to Hollywood High."

"I have friends that go there too. My friend Henry goes to Goode, Maddie goes to Desert High, and Jenni goes to Hollywood High."

"That's nice." We sit in silence until the swim meet starts and soon, we are both cheering for our team to win. Then, it's time for the captains to compete. I immediately notice a tall, tan guy with raven black hair and sea green eyes is competing for Goode.

"Is that your friend?" I nudge Leo and he looks confused before his eyes light up.

"Yep, that's Percy. He's gonna win." I nod, but Maddie and Jenni are competing for their teams and no one beats them, ever. But, not even ten minutes later, Percy has beaten them both and Goode is declared the champion. I sit in disbelief while Leo cheers for Percy. He gets a glare from Matt Sloan, the captain of the football team and the person who picks on Leo the most.

"Valdez! You are supposed to be cheering for our team! Not the other school! Or did you forget what school you go to because of how many times you've moved?" Sloan teases him.

"Shut up Sloan!" I snap at him.

"I gotta go congratulate Perce," Leo dashes off just as Jenni, Maddie, and Henry reach us.

"Who was that?" Henry asks.

"That's my friend Leo." I reply. "Hey, you guys did great out there!"

"I can't believe I lost to Percy Jackson!" Maddie yells.

"I told you, he's a freaking fish out of water," Henry responds. "He's the most popular guy at our school. All the girls want to be his girlfriend but he claims he has one in Cali. He doesn't really talk to anyone, but he's hot. Therefore, he's popular. Earlier I saw him talking to a buff girl and an Emo boy; that's the first time I saw him actually talk to someone voluntarily."

"I saw that too," Jenni nods. "The Emo boy is Nico di Angelo; he's the school loner. No one likes him and he doesn't like anyone. He gets picked on, but most people are afraid of him."

"The girl is Clarisse la Rue," Maddie volunteers. "She's our school bully. She once punched a kid's nose for telling her the wrong answers for her homework. Of course, none of the teachers notice. I absolutely hate her."

"So, why were they talking?" Henry wonders.

"I don't know, but we've got a bigger problem." I tell them urgently. "So you know how Leo is my only friend here?" My friends nod. "Well, he's the school loser and Matt Sloan's number one victim. Matt is gone now. He's probably beating Leo up for cheering for the other team."

"Why was he cheering for the other team?" Maddie asks.

"He claims Percy is his friend. But we've got to go! Sloan can do some serious damage to him."

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

"It's no use Dominic," Henry tells me gently. "Leo probably left." Just then, we hear someone cry out in pain and we all dash outside to the source. We found Leo on the ground clutching his arm. Matt is nowhere to be seen.

"Leo, are you okay?" I ask him frantically. His arm is bent weirdly and I bet it's broken.

"I'm fine. Listen, I want you to go find Percy. Tell him I'm getting beat up and my arm's broken."

"But…" I start, but Leo cuts me off.

"Just go get him! Hurry before Sloan and his crew get back and beat you guys up too." We nod and run back into the school.

"Henry, you know Percy right?" Jenni asks.

"Not well, but I think he knows my name." Henry responds.

"Great, hopefully he'll hear you call his name and then recognize you and actually talk to you." Maddie says. We get back in the gym, but it's empty save for Percy and two other kids who I assume are Nico and Clarisse.

"Percy!" I call. He turns to me, confusion evident in his eyes. We hurry up to him and he raises an eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" he asks. He doesn't sound rude, just curious.

"No, I'm Dominic." I stick out my hand and he shakes it hesitantly, his other hand is in his pocket.

"What do you want Dominic?" Clarisse asks annoyed.

"Clarisse, be nice," Nico scolds.

"Was I talking to you Death Breath?"

"Don't call me that! Only Thalia can call me that!"

"Guys, shut the Hades up!" Percy says irritated. "Anyway, Dominic, can I help you?"

"Actually, it's about my friend. His name is Leo and…" I'm cut off by Clarisse who stares at me in disbelief.

"Valdez? You know Valdez?" By this point, Maddie is beyond angry.

"Yes Clarisse! Is that a problem?" she screams.

"Listen up Madeline," Clarisse starts, hand raised. Maddie backs up, terrified.

"Clarisse," Percy grabs her arm. "Come on; Leo might be in trouble."

"We'll finish this later girlie," she threatens.

"Now, what were you saying about Leo?" Nico asks.

"Well, you see. He gets bullied a lot and this guy and his friends just broke his arm and might be coming back to…" I don't get to finish because Percy sprints off, Clarisse and Nico at his heels. We run after them and find Matt and his gang kicking Leo on the ground. Percy grabs Matt and slams him into a wall.

"Jackson?" Matt asks in disbelief.

"Sloan," Percy all but growls.

"Let me guess; you're sticking up for one of your loser friends again?" Matt teases him.

"Perce, what does he mean again?" Clarisse asks.

"This douche bag used to beat up Tyson." Percy snarls.

"Look whoever you are," Clarisse states. "I suggest you leave right now. And if we ever catch you picking on our friends again, well let's just say it won't be pretty."

"I'm not afraid of you," sneers Matt.

"Trust me Sloan," Leo coughs from the ground. "I've been on Percy and Clarisse's bad side before; it's not fun and I wouldn't recommend it for anyone."

"I'm not afraid of Jackson," Matt sneers. Percy swiftly punches him in the stomach and Matt doubles over, groaning. "Okay, okay. I'm leaving." Matt and his friends run off and Percy kneels by Leo.

"You okay Supreme commander?" Leo cracks a smile.

"I knew that'd catch on. Mind telling Beauty Queen and Superman? They don't think I'm worthy of the title."

"Leo, you okay?" I ask him.

"I'm fine," he sits up. "Nothing I can't handle. Percy, Clarisse, Nico, this is my friend Dominic. Dominic, meet Percy Jackson, Clarisse la Rue, and Nico di Angelo."

_That's how I found out Leo's got some pretty amazing friends._


	4. One-shot 5

**Author's Note**

**Okay, so I had a bunch of people mention that Leo can stand up for himself. I know he can, but for the way I wanted the story to go, I had to make him not stand up for himself. I don't think he's weak; I just had the idea in my head and it would only work if I made Leo take the bullying instead of fighting back.**

**Thanks to Guest 1, Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP, EnvyNV, Cherry, and PrincessOfFlames for reviewing!**

**This chapter is dedicated to PrincessOfFlames. I personally don't shape Reyco, but she requested it, so here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I really, really, really wished I owned PJO, but sadly, I don't. *Goes off to bedroom and cries***

* * *

**One Shot #5: My Co-Worker Crush**

**Mrs. Daniels P.O.V**

_I was walking down the aisle in my long, white, silk dress. My fiancé stood by the altar and was beaming at me when I walked down. He took my hand a whispered in my ear '__Ti amo amore mio.__' Before I knew it, we were saying 'I do' and my now husband lifted my veil and I saw Nico di Angelo's handsome face before I closed my eyes and leaned in close for the kiss..._

"Mrs. Daniels! Mawa stole my cwayons!" I sigh in exasperation before turning back to my preschool class. I teach preschool at SunnyView and sometimes, I really wish I didn't.

"Mara, give Miles back his crayons." I call to her. She reluctantly hands them over as the bell rings. "Okay everyone, wait here until your parents get here and please clean up!" Twenty minutes later, I am heading out to my car and I catch a glimpse of my co-worker, Nico di Angelo, standing on the stairs.

"Hey Liana," he calls when he sees me staring. Nico is tall, with black hair that looks like he just got out of bed, olive skin, and dark eyes. He always wears a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black shoes. Every single female teacher at SunnyView has a crush on him, including me.

"Hey Nico, how was your day?" I ask nervously. My stomach feels like it has butterflies and my hands are sweating. All in all, I feel like a teenage girl again right before their crush asks them out.

"It was okay," he shrugs. "Henry hid Ronda's doll again. It took me half an hour to find it and during that time Robert managed to paint _all_ of John's face green. Needless to say, Mrs. Love was _not _very happy when she picked him up. I couldn't get all the green off."

"Sounds… interesting," I shift the books in my arms and hope he notices and offers to carry them. Sadly, he doesn't. "So, do you have a ride home?" _Please say no. Please say no._ I plead.

"Yeah, my fiancée's picking me up," he answers. "She should've been here by now."

"That's good…wait," I think back over what he said. "Did you say fiancée?!"

"What? Oh, yeah, I do. We just got engaged, probably a week ago."

"That's cool. What's her name?" I ask, trying to sound casual.

"Her name's Reyna. Oh, there she is!" He points to a woman walking in the parking lot and my heart falls. She's beautiful. She's tall with piercing black eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid and the way she carries herself shows she has confidence.

"Hey Nico, I missed you. Who is this?" She eyes me and I shift uncomfortably under her gaze.

"I'm Liana Daniels." I stick out my hand and she shakes it coldly.

"We better get going. Frank said that he is having trouble controlling some of the younger campers and I need to help him. Think we can ST there?"

"Of course we can. Bye Liana; I'll see you tomorrow." Sadly I did see him tomorrow. Over the course of the next year, Reyna picked him up every day and every day she'd glare at me. The worst part was that I got invited to their wedding and couldn't find a good excuse to skip. I didn't make it to the reception; my heart felt like it was breaking in a million pieces and I ended up crying myself to sleep. Wondering why Nico didn't realize we were meant to be…

_And that's how I learned; true love isn't always what you think it is._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry it's so short and crappy. I honestly don't know how to write Reyna or Nico's character well. I hope you enjoyed it; especially PrincessOfFlames. Until next time! Bye!**


	5. One-shot 6

**Author's Note**

**Here's an update! Sorry for taking forever, but I was super busy.**

**Thank you Cherry, guest 1, guest 2, Crazymalecfan (I love your user name; Malec is my OTP), and GirlWithaPencilBehindHerEar for reviewing. Reviews mean a lot to me, especially constructive ones.**

**Anyhow, this one was requested by a guest who wants to know why Clarisse is a bully. I know I'm doing mortals meet demigods, so this going to be a mortal witnessing Clarisse's change. If anyone else has one they want me to do, let me know!**

****IMPORTANT: Let's just say that after the Titan War, Clarisse returned home for a few weeks to go to school. ****

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, Bianca and Zoë would still be alive. Why Rick? Why? *goes and sobs uncontrollably in a corner***

* * *

**One Shot #6: Going From Sweet to Mean**

**Kyle P.O.V**

I watch Clarisse la Rue stomp down the hall. The other students in the hall, me included, did everything to get out of her way. She's a big, tall girl with long, stringy light brown hair, pig-like brown eyes and she's strong looking. But she somehow looks buffer and her hair is cut short and ragged. She ignores everyone as she slips into her homeroom, my homeroom. She snaps at little Anna to get out of her seat; Anna is a petite girl with long blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She's also Clarisse's number one victim.

Clarisse is the school bully. She actually stopped going to school in the middle of third grade and some people claim they saw her one winter with a Hispanic guy; that was when we were fourteen and I don't believe that. However, its two years later and she's shown up again. A lot of people were excited to see her because she used to be the nicest girl in our grade. She was friends with everyone and everyone adored her.

She's changed though. She snapped at the girls who tried to get close, beat up the guys that wanted to date her, and scared off all potential friends when she gave Isaiah Sow a wedgie and then locked him in a random P.E. locker after dunking his head in a toilet. No one knows why she changed. Well, no one but me.

* * *

**/Flashback – Third Grade/**

I was sitting on the playground waiting for my mom to pick me up. My best friend Jackie (he goes by Jack now) was sitting next to me. He was coming for a sleepover and I was very excited. The teacher, Mrs. Finnegan, was standing by the fence watching for our parents. I was watching Clarisse and her friends Mary and Jane weaving a daisy chain.

This is when Clarisse was a sweet, innocent little girl. She wore pink, frilly dresses and Mary Jane's to school every day and her hair was always braided. Her friends wore the same things and at recess they would either weave daisy chains, swing, jump rope, or play hopscotch. They were good little girls who never broke the rules and had a kind thing to say to everyone.

Just then a fifth grader named Marcus walked up to them with his friends Winston and Weston behind him. He yanked the daisy chain from their hands and stomped on it angrily. His friends then proceeded to spit on the chain, laughing as they did so.

"Hey! Go pick on someone your own size!" a male voice called out. Marcus snickered as he watched Neil, another fifth grader, walk up to him. Neil was his friend, I thought, but I guess not.

"Yeah Marcus, leave them alone." Penelope, Neil's best friend, snapped. Marcus chuckled again and walked away, Winston and Weston at his heels. Penelope and Neil helped Clarisse, Mary, and Jane up and gave them small smiles.

"Thank you," Clarisse mumbled. Neil's smile became an evil grin and he shoved Clarisse into the mud. Mary, Jane, Neil, and Penelope burst out laughing and high fived each other. Clarisse started to cry and she ran off, still crying. I never saw her again; until now.

* * *

**/Flashback over/**

That's why Clarisse is so bitter. Her best friends laughed when she got bullied. When she came back, I was shocked. She was mean and when she saw Mary and Jane; well, I'll tell you this much: Mary and Jane ended up in the hospital and stopped talking to her, in fact, they are now terrified of her. I saw Neil, Penelope, Marcus, Weston, and Winston confronting her after she beat up Mary and Jane and they ended up with broken arms and black eyes. I was really hoping that day hadn't affected her much, but it has.

Last year we watched a video about bullying and the effects it could have on people. A lot of kids made fun of it, saying that bullying isn't that bad. But I know firsthand the effects it can have. I've seen it change people; people like Clarisse la Rue who can go from sweet to mean all because of one stupid person.

_That's how I learned that bullying can change a person and it only takes one event before they change forever._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So, not my best work, but I tried and I'm pretty proud of it especially since I am having a minor writer's block. Sorry it's so short. Anyhow, review please! And let me know if you have any ideas!**


	6. One-shot 7

**Author's Note**

**Here I am with another update! I meant to update Sunday, but I ran out of time.**

**Thank you Crazymalecfan, Cherry, Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP, Princess of Flames, Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER, and guest for reviewing. This one was requested by Princess of Flames. As were the next three that I do. Thank you Princess of Flames for the ideas! I am open to all ideas that you have, so please request!**

**Also, how would you feel about a Will Solace, Tratie (Travis/Katie), or Connor and Travis Stoll one? Let me know please.**

****IMPORTANT: This is a sequel type thing to last chapter. If you did not read last chapter, this will make no sense. It's the same guy who told last chapter and it involves events from last chapter. Make sure you have read it to fully understand it. Also, it's probably gonna be shorter than normal. Sorry. ****

**Disclaimer: Alas I still do not own PJO.**

* * *

**One Shot #7: Sweet to Mean and… BACK AGAIN?**

**Kyle P.O.V**

"Kyle, dude, you paying attention?" I look up at Jack (yes the same Jack that was with me the day Clarisse disappeared) and my other friends Ty, Greg, and Quincy to find them staring at me quizzically. We were sitting behind the school in a little grove we found our first day here and named our official meeting spot. I don't think anyone knows where it is but us; no one comes back here and it needs mowed badly.

"No, sorry man," I apologize. I'm hoping they won't ask what I'm thinking about because I really don't want to explain why Clarisse is the number one thing on my mind. I just want to see if I can fix her; get her back to the sweet, innocent girl she was. I have a feeling my chances are better at getting struck by lightning than changing Clarisse, but a guy can hope.

"Well," Ty states. "We were talking about Clarisse la Rue and what could've possibly made her decide to tie Isaiah Sow to the flagpole and leave him there, unable to get out."

"Yeah, she tied the notes so tight that the principal had to use a freaking knife to get him out!" exclaims Greg.

"It makes no sense. Isaiah's made sure to stay the hell away from her after the last incident." Quincy chimes in. I exchange a look with Jack, the only other person who knows what happened to Clarisse, and he quickly tells the others to stop talking about her.

"Why?" Ty asks confused.

"Because," I snap, startling my friends. I am actually really laid back and never snap at my friends. "Sorry guys; I just don't want to talk about her."

"It's cool man. We won't question you." Greg assures me, though I can tell he wants to really bad.

"What do you guys say about ice cream at the diner down the street?" Jack asks, breaking the awkward silence that had enveloped us. We all murmur our consent, grab our bags, and head back to the front of the school.

When we get to the front, we notice a large crowd of people gathered around a boy. We get a little closer and I notice that he's a big Hispanic teenage boy with black hair and brown eyes. He's wearing an orange t-shirt with the words 'Camp Half-Blood' on it and blue jeans with military boots. He looks extremely nervous and I notice Mary and Jane are at his sides, most likely flirting with him. See, I forgot to mention that in our freshman year, Mary and Jane became the school sluts and have never had a boyfriend more than one week.

"What's your name hottie?" coos Mary, twirling her chestnut brown hair around her perfectly manicured index finger. She's wearing a little black dress and six inch black heels. Jane is wearing the exact same thing except it's a light red, almost pink.

"Um, Chris," he answers hesitantly. He moves Jane's hands which are splayed on his chest and steps back. I notice Neil, Penelope, Winston, Weston, and Marcus watching this, an amused expression on their faces.

"Well, Chris," purrs Jane. "Did you just transfer here? Because I sure as hell would've remembered someone as hot as you."

"Actually I am here to get my girlfriend. Maybe you can help me find her?" he replies, eyes scanning the crowd.

"Who's your girlfriend? I'm sure that I am so much better than her," scoffs Mary, flipping her hair.

"Well, her name is…" begins Chris, but he doesn't get to finish because just then Clarisse comes out of the school and freezes the moment she sees him.

"Rodriguez!" she bellows. Most students flinch, but Chris just smiles at her, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. "What the Hades are you doing here?" she stomps through the crowd as it parts before her like she has the plague, stopping in front of Chris and glaring daggers at him.

"Clarisse, we need to talk," he tells her urgently. "In private."

"No way," Clarisse crosses her arms over her chest. I am watching this like everyone else, my heart pounding in my chest. I notice Isaiah standing near the back of the crowd with Anna, both trembling visibly with fear.

"Clarisse, this is important." Chris tells her.

"No kidding," scoffs Clarisse. "What the Hades are you doing in Arizona in _December_? You're supposed to be at camp."

"Excuse me," Marcus pushes his way to the front and stops in front of Clarisse and Chris.

"What do you want Marcus?" sneers Clarisse.

"Who are you?" Marcus addresses Chris, completely ignoring Clarisse which is a fatal mistake. Clarisse goes to punch him, but Chris quickly stops her.

"Let go of me, Rodriguez," she growls.

"Clarisse listen to me. We need to talk," he repeats urgently. "Percy's missing."

"What?" Clarisse's expression is one of true fear. I wonder who this 'Percy' guy is.

"He and Annabeth went to the beach last night and when she went to wake him up this morning, he was gone. Blackjack was in the stables, nothing was missing from his cabin. We searched the whole camp, but he just up and disappeared. Everyone knows he wouldn't just leave and Annabeth is freaking out. We need you back at camp." They seem to have a silent conversation before Clarisse sighs.

"How'd you get here?" she asks.

"Mrs. O'Leary," Chris responds instantly. "We have to go before she leaves. She and Blackjack have been acting crazy since they found out he was gone."

"Let's go." Clarisse orders. For the first time since she came back, I see something other than anger in her eyes. She looks different and all of a sudden I realize that she looks exactly like she did that day when her friends backstabbed her. She looks like the same innocent girl who got pushed into the mud all those years ago. "Oh and Mary? Jane? Stay away from Chris; he's mine."

And with that, Clarisse and Chris walk away, Chris' arm wrapped around her waist. We all watch in shock and he kisses the top of her head before they turn the corner. And at that moment, pandemonium breaks out. Everyone asking if that really was Clarisse, but I know it was. And I know that whoever this Chris guy is, he is really important to her; important enough to make her change.

_And that's how I learned that even the coldest of bullies still have feelings and all they need is the right person to change them._

* * *

**Author's Note **

**So here was the sequel type thing. Hope you liked it! The next one will be Reyco and then there will be Thaluke. This one and the next two were, once again, requested by Princess of Flame. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it. I will update as soon as I can. Review please!**


	7. One-shot 8

**Author's Note**

**Yay! Update!**

**Thanks Half-Blood Wizard Tribute 666, Cherry, IamElizaBennet, Princess Of Flames, CrazyWriter7586, and .luna (sorry, your username won't show up right) for reviewing.**

**This chapter was requested by Princess Of Flames. I personally don't ship Reyco, but she requested it, so here it is. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

**One-Shot #8: Age Doesn't Matter**

**Esther Marigolds**

I sat on the wooden bench with the gold plague that read _'Dedicated to Harold Marigolds 1923-2012'_. It has been two years since my husband died and I miss him terribly. I see teenage couples saying they'll be together forever, but I highly doubt that. No teenage couple stays together and it upsets me. Every day I come to this bench and watch the couples in so-called 'Garden of Love'. I have seen break-ups and make-ups and everything in between, but no proposals. The couples are all between sixteen and the mid-twenties, so of course there are no proposals.

I hear shouting from the left side of the garden and turn my head to figure out what's going on. A couple has just arrived, a girl who looks to be in her early twenties and a boy that looks about nineteen.

The girl is beautiful with her piercing black eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid. She is wearing a white, V-neck, sleeveless top and black skinny jeans with black ballet flats. She has an aura of confidence surrounding her and I turn to gaze at her companion. He is tall, with black hair that looks like he just got out of bed, olive skin, and dark eyes. He is wearing a black dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He also looks very nervous.

"Nico di Angelo!" the girl yells. "What are we doing here? I was in the middle of a training session! Frank is going to kill me for leaving him with the five year olds!"

"I'm sorry Reyna," the boy, Nico, apologizes as he fingers something in his pocket. "I have something I need to tell you."

"It better be good. I am so going to owe Frank for this." Reyna crosses her arms and taps her left foot impatiently.

"Reyna," Nico begins hesitantly. "We have been through a lot together. Not as much as Percy and Annabeth, but we've still been through so much. We've been dating for five years now and every day I question it." I can see where this is going and I know I should look somewhere else lest I cry, but I find I cannot.

"Nico," Reyna says dangerously. "What is the meaning of this?"

"That came out wrong." Nico rushes to answer her. "What I meant to say is that I wonder how I, a son of the Big Three, an outcast, ended up with a girl like you. You're the praetor of New Rome, daughter of Bellona, beloved by all. I kept waiting for you to break up with me, to ditch me, but you never did."

"Nico," Reyna has tears in her eyes now. "What is going on?"

"Reyna," Nico lets out a sigh and kneels down, pulling out a black ring box. "Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, will you marry me?"

I feel tears come to my eyes as Reyna nods eagerly, tears flowing free from her eyes. Nico breaks out in a huge grin, all nervousness gone now, as he stands up and puts the small, diamond ring on her finger. They kiss briefly before leaving, both with far away looks in their eyes.

* * *

**Two years later**

That day, I did not believe they would stay together. They were too young, too immature, to dedicate their lives to each other. But today, I returned to the Garden of Love again and saw Reyna and Nico standing in the exact same spot, both with wedding rings and I saw the hurt in their eyes that they had clearly hidden that day. Reyna was crying onto Nico's shoulder and he was trying to comfort her, rubbing her back gently.

"Rey," Nico states softly. "It's okay. It's okay to cry. I miss her too. She'll be okay, she's in Elysium now. Hylla is going to be fine, but she wants you to promise you'll be okay. Promise her that."

"I-I promise I won't do anything I will later regret." Reyna says.

"It's going to be okay. She isn't suffering anymore. It'll be okay." I watch as they leave a few minutes later and ponder what just went on.

It appears that Reyna lost someone close to her and I rethink what I told myself two years ago. It is apparent they have been through a lot together and maybe, just maybe, they will stick together. Maybe they will make it last like Harrold and I did.

_And that's how I learned that it doesn't matter your age when you marry, as long as you promise to take care of each other and be there for each other always._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I really hope you liked it. I feel like it's not my best work and it's shorter than most of my one-shots. Still, I hope you enjoyed it. Review please!**

**Malec's Daughter**


	8. One-shot 9

**Author's Note**

**I'm really sorry about the wait! I honestly meant to update sooner, but I got super busy! Really sorry about that.**

**Thanks Demigod-Gallagher-Selected, Imholdingtheskyforyou, Calypso 223, MyLittleBigBangSwitchAtOlympus (thank you for the new title idea!), .luna, CrazyWriter7586, Princess Of Flames, and The 379th Hero for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**This one-shot was requested by Princess of Flames and is Thaluke. Hope you like it! (And sorry it's not Sally's P.O.V., but I had a good idea for it from a mortal's P.O.V.) Also, I made up where they went since I didn't know where all they had safe houses and had gone too.**

* * *

**One Shot #9: Nothing is As it Seems**

**Melinda's P.O.V.**

I walk out of _Tanya's Diner_ and into the scorching Texas heat. At least my red tank top and white short shorts are better than the jeans and long sleeved plaid pants most men wear. My long, brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail and my face is void of makeup. I work out in the fields all day; there is no need for ten pounds of makeup on my face that will just get in my eyes. I walk up to my red pickup truck and am about to unlock the door when I notice two kids hanging around the entrance to the diner.

One is a boy who looks no older than fourteen. He is somewhat tall with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a sneaky look. The other is a girl who looks to be about twelve with shoulder length black hair, electric blue eyes, and freckles across her nose. The boy is wearing a white, filthy t-shirt with multiple holes in it and blue jeans that are in the same state as his shirt. The girl is wearing a black t-shirt with holes in it and black skinny jeans, also covered in holes. They look starving, wary, and at the same time content.

"I'm telling you Thalia! We need to head up north!" The boy just about yells at the girl.

"I know that Luke," the girl, Thalia, snaps back. "But can't we just stop here and stay for a little. I'm starving and we haven't been attacked in days. Just get us some food! I know you can easily break into this place." The girl adds, dropping her voice so as not to be heard. I, however, hear her and quickly devise a plan in which my best friend's diner doesn't get robbed.

"Hey y'all!" I call out to them. They turn to me, eyes calculating, trying to decide if I'm friendly. "I heard y'all talkin' 'bout breakin' into my friend's place. If ya want, you can come eat at my place. Just so y'all don't have to rob her."

"Where do you live?" Luke asks cautiously. I can tell Thalia doesn't trust me, and I understand that, seeing as the first rule you learn as kids is to not talk to strangers.

"Just up the street." I respond, walking up to them. "You see that barn up the road?" They both look where I'm pointing and then nod. "That's where I live. So, y'all wanna come?"

"If it doesn't bother you ma'am," Luke responds after looking to Thalia who nods her consent.

"'Course not," I beam. "Come on, that's my truck. Y'all can sit in the back." They crawl into the bed and I start up my truck before heading up the road to my farm. I watch them in the review mirror as they talk. They seem to be worried about something and I wonder if they're running from someone. Luke suddenly moves to sit next to Thalia and wraps a comforting arm around her shoulders. I quickly look away, not wanting to interrupt the moment, and stop the truck in front of my garage.

"You have a pretty house Mrs.…?" Thalia trails off, questioningly.

"Last name's Lang, but y'all can call me Melinda or Miss Lang. None of that Mrs. crap. Got married once, never getting married again." As I talk, I lead them into the house and to the kitchen. I motion for them to sit at the table and I quickly whip up turkey sandwiches and tall glasses of sweet tea. "What are y'all's names?"

"I'm Luke, that's Thalia." I notice they give no indication of telling me their last and for the next week that they stay here, the mystery that is Luke and Thalia grows. They help me out with chores, but keep quiet, isolated. A week later, I go to wake them up for breakfast and they are gone. All that's left is a note:

_Melinda,_

_Thank you for taking care of us, but we've got to go now. We weren't even supposed to stay the night and it's time for us to go now. Hopefully we'll see you again. Thank you for taking care of us and feeding us. Until next time,_

_Luke Castellan and Thalia Grace_

* * *

**Nine years later…**

I was watching the news with my husband, Billy, when the story comes on…

"And today we were informed of the murders of dozen of youth who appeared to be fighting one another. No one knows why that happened, or how, but they are aware of the fact that one of them committed suicide. Twenty-three year old Luke Castellan was found with a dagger in his side and he disappeared moments later…" I tuned out after that, thinking of the sweet children that I found about to rob Tanya's diner and wondering what on Earth happened to make Luke, sweet innocent Luke, kill himself.

_And that's how I learned that even those that appear happy and grounded aren't always that way and even the sweet ones can go astray._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry that it's a little short, but I updated! Woot woot! Next chapter's gonna be Tratie. I'm still open to requests. Until next time,**

**Malec's Daughter**


	9. One-shot 10

**Author's Note**

**Oh my gods! I never in a million years thought I would write fanfiction and it would actually be liked! (I have a very low self-esteem) I'm at my tenth one shot! Yay! And I've got 55 reviews! You guys rock!**

**So, here's an update. I've had a ton of homework and a big science paper due next Friday, so I've been short on time. In November, I am most likely not going to update because I will be participating in a writing contest and any free time I have will be spent on that. So don't freak out if I don't update all of November.**

**Thank you We're All Okay, musicforlife, nazaa, guest, Princess of Flames, The 379th Hero, CrazyWriter75, and Crazymalecfan for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and Co. if I did, would I be writing FANfiction?**

* * *

**One Shot #10: The Prankster Whisperer**

**Skylar Mills P.O.V**

"Did you hear what Travis did to Mrs. Robinson? **(AN: My friend had a teacher named Mrs. Robinson and she hated her; if you have a teacher with that name and you loved her, sorry. I just needed a name)**" I asked my friends the minute I sat down. My best friends Logan and Sam looked up at me when I sat down at the table with my cold lunch.

Hi! My name is Skylar Mills and I am a junior at Northwest High School. I have orange-red hair that goes down to my mid-back when in a ponytail, hazel eyes, and lots of freckles. I also wear contacts and have my ears pierced. Today I am wearing jean shorts with a ripped pocket, a bright green shirt with the words 'Ay Chihuahua!' written in black, cursive lettering, a yellow neon jacket, and light blue shoes with neon yellow laces. My left earring is a bright green football and my right earring is bright orange basketball (I never wear matching earrings). I'm the quarterback on the football team and no one messes with me.

My best friend Logan is, first off, a girl and she hates that her parents gave her a quote on quote "boy's name". She has blonde, wavy hair and light blue eyes and always wears fancy dresses and two inch heels. Today is no different: she has on a light blue, sleeveless, frilly dress and light blue sparkly heels. She's the head cheerleader and a major fashionista.

Sam's full name is Samantha, but if you call her that she will kill you. She's captain of the track team and the wrestling team, plus she's on the swimming team. She has jet black hair and dark brown eyes and is tall. She'd be pretty if she actually put effort into her looks.

"No, what'd he do this time Sky?" Logan asks, looking up from her iPhone, so that she could focus on me.

Travis Stoll and his younger brother Connor are world-class idiots and the best pranksters ever. Travis is tall and skinny with a mop of curly brown hair that hangs in his blue eyes. He has elfish features, upturned eyebrows, a sarcastic smile and a gleam in his eyes. He has a crooked smile to match his personality and crooked sense of humor. He and Connor look exactly alike, except Travis is a little taller.

"What did he do?" asks Sam, clearly bored. "Better question is do we want to know?"

"He, first off, put glue on her lucky pencil so it was stuck to her hand. Then he put a tack _and_ whoopee cushion on her chair. When she jumped up from the chair, she apparently tripped over a wire that somehow knocked over a bucket full of green goo and drenched her. She looked like an alien and Travis kept playing innocent. She ended up calling his parents." I tell them.

"Seriously? Are you kidding me?" Logan asks in disbelief. "Will he ever stop? That's the third prank this week! And it's only Wednesday! What the hell?"

"No kidding, he needs to stop." Sam agrees. We start gossiping about other stuff, namely the school slut's three current boyfriends, but I cannot stop thinking about Travis and wondering why he and Connor play so many pranks…

* * *

**/After School/**

Logan, Sam, and I stood by my cherry red Ferrari with our boyfriends discussing what to do now. We were thinking about going to the mall, but I really wanted to go swimming at the community pool. Just then a white van with the words 'Delphi Strawberry Service' pulls into the school parking lot and everyone watches as a girl who is clearly furious steps out of the van and storms over to the Stolls. The girl is tall with long brown hair and green eyes. She's wearing an orange shirt with the words 'Camp Half Blood' on it and skinny jeans. She stops in front of the Stoll brothers and stands with her hands on her hips.

"TRAVIS STOLL!" she shouts. Connor and Travis flinch and take a step back.

"Yes Katie?" Travis asks hesitantly.

"SERIOUSLY? GREEN GOO? GLUE? A TACK AND A WHOOPEE CUSHION? A WHOOPPE CUSHION FOR THE GODS' SAKES!" she yells.

"Katie, perhaps you should calm down," another girl says. This one has golden-curly hair and stormy grey eyes. "Yelling at your boyfriend will do no good." The girl, Katie, takes a deep breath and seems to relax.

"Sorry for yelling Travis, but seriously? Three pranks in one week?" she asks, still irritated.

"I know Katie Kat, I'm sorry. But it's really hard and I was careful to not go too far, we both were," Connor nods in agreement.

"Wait," Logan and I both turn to Sam who has her hands up in a 'time-out' sign. "Did that blonde-hair girl just tell the other one that 'yelling at your boyfriend will do no good'?" We both nod and Logan catches on quicker than I.

"So that means that girl is dating one of the Stolls?" Logan asks incredulously.

"Um, guys you might want to look." Logan and Sam turn to look at what I was seeing: Travis Stoll making out with 'Katie'.

"Promise me you'll play no pranks the rest of the week or at all next week?" Katie asks him after they break away.

"I swear on the River Styx that I won't, but I can't speak for Connor." He responds. They then hop into the van with Katie and the other girl and leave.

True to Travis' word, he played no pranks for one and a half weeks, which no one believed. But of course, after that time he was back at it. No one believed that some girl could keep Travis from pranking, but apparently love can do anything.

* * *

_And that's how I learned even a guy like Travis will do anything for someone he loves._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So, Skylar was based off my little sister and Sam and Logan based off her friends. Anyhow, please review and you can request, though I have a sort of long list so no promises on when your requests will be posted. Next update is Caleo in high school. And if anyone is reviewing, please no spoilers for BoO, I have yet to read it. But if you want to talk about it with me, I can PM you after I finish it if you just let me know. Anyhow, until next time!**

**Malec's Daughter**


	10. One-shots 11 & 12

**Author's Note**

**Yay! Update! I will do two one shots this time since I most likely will not update in November since I am participating in a writing contest that lasts the whole month. And I read Blood of Olympus! If anyone wants to talk about it, I will gladly talk with you.**

**Thanks Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP, guest, The 379th Hero, CrazyWriter75, Kendra PJO, Princess of Flames, and Turquoise Crystal for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own PJO.**

**This one shot was requested by Calypso 223. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**One-shot #11 – A wimp's dating a model?!**

**Tabitha P.O.V**

My name is Tabitha and I rule Sandy High School. I am dating the quarterback Justin and I am the most popular girl and everyone fears me; everyone except for one person, Leo Valdez.

Leo Valdez has curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful, babyish face, normally with a mischievous smile on his face, and is 5'6" with a slim build. He has no friends and is teased by everyone, but the wimp hasn't learned his place yet and he even claims he has a girlfriend that is better than me! Better than me! I doubt that. No one competes with me. I have gorgeous golden-blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and tan skin. I'm perfect.

"Valdez!" Justin calls out as we strut down the halls, our worshippers, I'm sorry, _friends_ behind us. Leo turns towards us, smiling that impish smile.

"What do you want Greene?" He asks. "Run out of people to beat up and make fun of?"

"You're one to talk," snaps Justin. "At least I have a girlfriend."

"Oh, I have a girlfriend." Leo informs us. "And she is way better than that bitch!" Leo points to me and Justin growls. He punches Leo in the face, but Leo dodges and kicks him where the sun doesn't shine then walks away.

"Valdez!" Justin screams the next day as we walk into the school. He is ecstatic because he has college friends that promised to help him deal with Loser Leo after school.

"What do you want Greene?" Leo sighs. "You want some more?"

"You, me, after school in the parking lot," Justin orders.

"You want to fight?" Leo asks in disbelief.

"Yep, unless you're chicken?" Justin challenges.

"As if," Leo scoffs. "I've faced worse than you. I'll see you after school."

* * *

**After School**

I strut out of school; my friends are right behind me. I look around and see Justin flirting with some girl?! The girl is beautiful, I'll give her that. She looks to be fifteen or sixteen with caramel hair, smelling of cinnamon, braided over one shoulder, dark almond-shaped eyes and a milky face that appears to be timeless.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with my boyfriend?" I growl at her.

"I am not doing anything. He is the one flirting with me," the girl sniffs, glaring at Justin.

"What?" Leo growls from behind me. He storms forward and wraps an arm around the girl's waist protectively.

"Leo, calm down," the girl says, rolling her eyes.

"Stay away from my girlfriend Greene," Leo glares at Justin before the couple walks away. I kick Justin between the legs before flouncing off to find a new boyfriend.

_And that's how I learned that not everyone is who you think they are._

* * *

**Sorry that one was so short. I didn't really have a good idea for it…**

**So, I'm doing another one-shot because I just finished BoO and I really ship Solangelo now. So, SPOILERS FOR BoO! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET A SPOILER!**

* * *

**One Shot #12: There is someone special for everyone**

**Randy Robinson P.O.V**

I was sitting at the lunch table doing math homework when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and someone kiss the top of my head. My friend, Nico di Angelo, sits across from me and eyes the school lunch with distaste and distrust.

"Hey baby, what are you working on?" My boyfriend, Mike, asks. He sits next to me and grabs my hand. My name is Randy Robinson and Mike and I are the only openly gay couple at school. We know no one else who is gay though we suspect Nico is.

Nico is… mysterious. He has black hair and really pale skin. He always wears an aviator jacket and a skull ring along with a black shirt and normally black skinny jeans. Nico has only started at our school recently and is a freshman while Mike and I are juniors. He has swollen biceps and dozens of stitches which makes us wonder what he's gone through. He mentioned once that he has three cousins, a half sister, and another sister that died, but he doesn't mention anyone else and gets angry if we ask him about his family.

"Math," I reply. I'm frustrated because I have no idea what the hell I am doing and Mike must sense this because he starts to gently massage my hand.

"Maybe I can help," he suggests. I nod and let him take my book from me, but am startled when he promptly closes it.

"What are you doing?" I ask angrily. "I need to get that done!"

"Not until you eat," Mike's stern glare keeps me from arguing and I start eating small bites of my food.

"How are you doing Nico?" I ask the dark teen.

"Fine," he mutters. "Actually, I'm in a somewhat better mood since my friends are coming over after school. Maybe you can meet them," he adds as an afterthought.

"We'd love to," Mike answers for me.

"Great. Meet me at the front door after school."

* * *

**After School**

Mike and I are sitting on the stairs waiting for Nico and talking about nothing when the school bully, Tim, walks up to us.

"Hey look who it is." He sneers.

"What do you want Tim?" Mike growls, wrapping a protective arm around my waist.

"I just wanted to see how you fags were doing.** (So sorry if this offends anyone! I honestly hate that word and hate that I wrote it in here, but I needed to if the story was going to work. Sorry if this offends anyone! Those are not my intentions!)**" He answers. I tense up and reach out to Mike, trying to keep him from attacking Tim.

"Mike, stop." I order him. "He's not worth it." Suddenly, an arrow is cutting through Tim's school bag and a foot is connecting with his chest, sending him tumbling to the ground. I look up to see two blonde boys glaring at Tim.

One has a surfer-body, shaggy sun-kissed hair and blue eyes, and athletic build. He's dressed in an orange t-shirt and cargo pants and is holding an archer's bow. The other has electric blue eyes, tidy, blond hair, and a small scar on the corner of his lip. He is wearing the same shirt as the first guy, but is wearing blue jeans instead of cargo pants.

"What did you call them?" the first one growls.

"Fags," Tim spits out. "You might want to stay away from them." The second blonde kicks Tim in the stomach and Tim groans, clutching his midsection.

"Say it again," the first one challenges him.

"Will, leave him alone." I turn to see Nico coming down the stairs. "Jason, back off. Both of you, he's not worth it. Mike, Randy, you guys okay?" I nod and I can feel Mike nodding next to me as well.

"What do you want di Angelo? Sticking up for your loser friends?" Tim taunts.

"When are you going to realize I don't care what you think," Nico hisses. "And if you value your life, I suggest you stop harassing us because I have a friend that will not hesitate to kill you if he hears you teasing me."

"Awww, little Nikki has friends?" coos Tim. "I doubt it. You probably can't even get a girlfriend." Nico smiles evilly and I gulp, knowing that look all too well.

"You know what Tim," he whispers. "You're right. I can't get a girlfriend, but I don't want one. You want to know why?" Tim nods as he stands up and Nico grins. "Because I've got an amazing boyfriend." And with that, Nico turns to kiss the first blonde full on the lips, making him moan. Tim glares at us, disgusted, before he storms off.

"You idiot!" I walk up to Nico and slap him on the head after he pulls away from the kiss. I can feel Mike move behind me and I turn to glare at him, daring him to come any closer. He wisely stops and I turn back to Nico

"Ow Randy," Nico rubs the back of his head where I hit him. "What was that for?"

"For not telling us," I reply, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sorry," Nico shrugs. "I didn't know how to tell you. I mean, I knew you'd understand, but still. Anyhow, this is my boyfriend, Will Solace," the first blonde nods to us. "And my cousin, Jason Grace. Jason, Will, this is my friend Randy Robinson and his boyfriend Mike Davis." We chat for a few minutes before Nico, Will, and Jason leave, Nico smiling like I've never seen him before. He radiates happiness which is unusual and I am happy for him.

_And that's how I learned there is someone out for everyone and if you keep looking, you can find your soul mate._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for any offensive language! I don't mean any of it and I hate that word! Anyhow, sorry for the short one-shots but I didn't have much time and since I probably won't update in November, I wanted to update now.**

**Review please! And I am still open to requests. Next one-shot will be a request from The 379th Hero. Until next time,**

**Malec's Daughter**


	11. One-shot 13

**Author's Note**

**So, here's the update! Sorry about the wait, but I had a contest this month that I've ended up not doing. So yeah…**

**Thank you PiesandStuff, The 379th Hero, We're All Okay (I read your one-shots and their great!), Water-an'-Wisdom, kittyzeng7190 (yes, I am in Nanowrimo), guest, and Lost Daughter of Poseidon (I love your username) for reviewing.**

* * *

***IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END***

* * *

**Anyhow, so this chapter was The 379th Hero's idea. There is a little bit of Hunger Games in it and The 379th Hero did most of the dialogue. I just expanded their idea. As per their request, I gave the narrator a crazy name. I don't know if it's that crazy, but there's a reference to one of my fave Disney movies in his name. Hope you guys get the reference. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: If someone would give me PJO for Christmas, I would love them forever. Sadly, I do not own them… I only own Simba Mufasa Matata, and I am not proud of that. :'(**

* * *

**One Shot #13: What in the World Was That?**

**Simba Mufasa Matata's P.O.V**

I walk down the halls of West High, looking for my next victim. My name is Simba Mufasa Matata and if I hear one joke about my name, I will punch you so hard you won't be able to walk for weeks. My parents are idiots and the first thing I do when I'm an adult is change my freakin' name. Anyhow, I am handsome and muscular with red hair that is slicked back and a six pack of abs. The ladies love me. The only things I hate about my appearance are my eyes. When I was young, they were orange, but over the years they have changed to ruby. Sadly, I look like a human version of the freakin' Disney character I was named after.

Anyway, I was walking down the hall when I spotted my next victim. Davie Turner is this scrawny kid that's got no friends, no life, and spends his time studying. STUDYING! Who the hell does that? Davie is barely five feet, has thick rimmed square glasses, freckles covering his pale face, and has no abs whatsoever. He wears black slacks and a white shirt everyday along with dress shoes and does his best to look impeccable. He's my favorite target. It's easy to pick on him because there is so much to tease him about: he has asthma, takes medicine after lunch every day, he is a teacher's pet, and he doesn't ever fight back. He's too scared to.

"Turner!" I bellow as soon as I step outside. Everyone has left except for the new kid, some guy named Leo Valdez. He's this scrawny Hispanic kid that always wears a tool belt and swears in another language half the time. He keeps quiet, but I've heard he's a prankster and an orphan. I think the rumors are that his mom died in a fire he started and his dad was so disgusted with him that he abandoned him **(AN: Which we all know is NOT TRUE!)**. Davie turns slowly and backs up to the brick wall, his backpack in front of him as a shield.

"Y-yes Simba?" he asks timidly. I smack the bag out of his hand and shove him against the wall, grabbing a fistful of his shirt collar.

"What did I tell you to call me?" I growl.

"M-Mr. M-Matata, sir," he adds the sir on hastily after he notices my glare. I smirk on the inside; I love scaring this kid and it's so easy. He'd jump off a bridge if I asked him!

"You'll remember from now on, right?" I whisper coldly.

"Y-yes s-sir," I smirk for real this time and let go of Davie. Once he relaxes, I send a swift punch to his gut. Davie bends over, tears spilling from his eyes. All of a sudden, Leo Valdez walks up to us.

"I'm pretty sure tributes are not allowed to fight before the Games start." He states, standing between Davie and I.

"What the hell you on about, Valdez?" I snap; I wonder if he's high.

"Dude! Do you have amnesia or something? Let me give you the details; you and this guy, what's his name? Well, you two got reaped form different districts to come fight in the Hunger Games. I'm a capitol official and both of you will have to skip your next meal." Now I am really confused and one look at Davie tells me he is too. I decide I need to shut him up, so I step closer to him, trying to look menacing. Davie gets even more terrified, but Valdez doesn't budge and merely rolls his eyes at me.

"Valdez! I'm gonna punch you so hard, the great grandchildren I'm sure you'll never have will feel it!" I threaten. Davie backs up closer to the wall, but Leo looks bored and pulls out some bolts? Why the hell does he have bolts in his tool belt? Oh wait; it's a tool belt…

"Okay, you are insane," Leo informs me seriously. He quits fiddling around with whatever is in his hand and I realize he's built a mini microphone. He holds it up to his lips and shouts to an imaginary crowd, "Don't worry. We'll make sure this lunatic doesn't win!" I am sick and tired of this and I reach out to punch him.

"Shut up Valdez!" I yell. When I try to punch him, Leo ducks, grabs my arm, and twists it behind my back painfully.

"Didn't see much punching there." Leo smirks. How the hell did he do that? This kid is a foot shorter than me and looks like a freakin' Latino elf!

"Let go of me, Valdez," I order. Leo thinks about it for a few minutes and as soon as I am about to beg, he shrugs.

"Eh, you're getting annoying," he says. He shoves me away and I fall to the ground. I jump back up and glare at him, balling my fists.

"I'm gonna…" I start, but Leo interrupts me.

"Don't even try tribute! You can go district 11, tribute," he informs me. "As for you! You'll be given a slight delay in being released in the games." He tells Davie, who looks just as confused as I feel. Then Leo turns to his imaginary audience with his microphone and calls out, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds not be in your favor!"

"Valdez!" I yell.

"Just give it up, Simba," he tells me. "Anyway, I have to go. See ya sucka! And BTW I have a girlfriend! Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out!" With that Leo takes off at a dead run, but he stops and turns back to me. "Oh, and Simba?"

"What?" I ask warily.

"Hakuna Matata," he smirks and runs off.

"VALDEZ!"

* * *

_And that's how I learned some people are just really crazy, but no one is as crazy as Leo Valdez…_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So, I have a lot of people asking me to do something next. I'm just going to let you know that I have a list and so yours may not be next. Also, if I get a really good idea I'm going to put it up, so the list isn't really solid. If I get an idea for a one-shot, I have to right it before I forget it. Anyhow, here's the list of one-shots that I have as of right now:**

**Percabeth**

**Clarisse/ Chris**

**Thalico**

**Hunters of Artemis**

**Octachel**

**Percabeth**

**I will gladly take more requests, but just know yours isn't going to be published right way. I'll do anything you request, but since I don't ship some things, like Octachel or Thalico, those are going to be a little worse than my normal ones.**

**Also, let me know if you get the reference to Simba's name. It's kinda easy and kinda lame, but I want to know who got it. Anyhow…**

**Until next time,**

**Malec's Daughter**


End file.
